Taking Souls
by Himmelstrasse
Summary: <html><head></head>Harto de fingir ser El Padre de Todo, Loki empieza a urdir una serie de planes que, idealmente para él, lo llevarían a ser aceptado por toda Asgard como su legítimo rey. Parte de su plan involucra aniquilar a Thor, de la forma más ruin y segura para él, tomando la forma de otro ser y para ello acude a una hermosa y traicionera hechicera. Loki/Amora.</html>
1. Prólogo

**Taking souls**

_**Prólogo**_

_Abro mis ojos y veo una titilante luz rojiza, me siento bien…es decir, no siento nada, ni miedo o tristeza, ni siquiera ira o melancolía, estoy como en trance. Supongo que así se sentiría estar en el vientre materno, ese bienestar sublime y completo que nos es arrebatado al nacer, y mientras estoy en este oasis de calma, empiezo a recordar, terriblemente pronto a mi gusto, cómo es que pude parar aquí. Al igual que mi anestesiado despertar, estas imágenes no evocan ninguna emoción, como si yo fuese un entomólogo inspeccionando un bicho especialmente feo, y la idea, por más dolorosos y terribles que fuesen los recuerdos hace que me llene una desesperación honda, aplastante… no puedo evitar pensar si acaso las almas que llegué a mantener cautivas aquí se sintieron como yo, vacía de sentimientos…llego a la conclusión que si así fue la estadía de mis antiguos enemigos, probablemente fue uno de los castigos más crueles que, inconscientemente, pude haber inflingido. Es decir, enclaustrado aquí, con tus recuerdos, sin la posibilidad de sentir la dicha o angustia, el anhelo o amor de las victorias o dichas, o la ira de las derrotas, sin sentir nada…¿o será esta desesperación fruto de lo retorcido que forjé mi destino? Y aun así ¿querría cambiar en algo, un detalle no visto, un posible giro que dar? La respuesta casi es absurda…no; aunque mi destino hubiese sido mucho más fortuito, no cambiaría nada lo que hice y dejé de hacer, simplemente no lo hubiese conocido, a __**él¸**__ a aquel usurpador de títulos, forjador de mentiras, al hechicero de almas que no sólo timó a más de un reino, también se robó el alma y el corazón de aquella a la que llamaban "Encantadora". _

_Mi forma física navega extraviada por los confines del universo, mientras mi mente ignora la fortuna que me aguarda, reclusa en este receptáculo de almas. Aun así, creo que dentro de todo mi humor me hace querer relatar por qué estoy aquí, sé que no cambiará nada, pero siento que debo hacerlo._

_Mi nombre es Amora, y esta es mi historia. _


	2. -1-

**Disclaimer (¡ahora sí!): Los personajes presentados en esta historia son propiedad de Marvel, Disney y blah, blah, blah…no obtengo dinero ni ninguna especie de gratificación económica, sólo gratificación ¿moral? (por así decirlo), sus visitas y hermosos reviews. **

**¡Hola, hola! Bueno, después de mi prólogo sin disclaimer ni nada acá va el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic, así que, disculpen los errores y cualquier comentario o crítica es bienvenido. **

**Muchas gracias a VictoriaMoon y Magnus Lyrsson por sus hermosos comentarios :3**

**- 1 -**

Se dice que el deseo sin necesidad es insaciable. La necesidad puede ser alguna falta, por lo general biológica: hambre, sed, sueño, incluso sexo…algo que de ser satisfecho se aplaca momentáneamente y que, eventualmente, vuelve a aparecer; el deseo acompaña a la necesidad porque sin éste simplemente no habría acciones para satisfacerla: buscar comida, un riachuelo con agua, incluso cortejar a una mujer o seducir a un hombre. Si el deseo no lo acompaña ningún tipo de necesidad se creará un vacío en quien lo experimenta, un vacío que ni todas las riquezas y el poder podrán menguar y que, en última instancia, se volverá un vértice de destrucción para dicha víctima, anhelando siempre más, nunca saciándose del todo.

A Loki le pasaba esto. Si su inteligencia superior al promedio, aunado a aquellas carencias de afecto y obvias preferencias que tuvo de parte de, prácticamente, todos los que le rodeaban en su juventud era razón para no saciar nunca el vacío que sentía. Aunque tenía el trono a sus anchas para disponer del planeta en el que se crió, algo que al menos superficialmente, siempre quiso y alegó tener el derecho a poseer, seguía sin sentirse del todo…satisfecho. Mantener la fachada del senecto Odín era una prisión mucho más fastidiosa de lo que hubiese pensado al principio, por la simple y vana razón de no ser él mismo, si tomaba decisiones de cualquier índole eran puramente copia de las decisiones que el mismo Odín haría. Y sí, con estos actos aún tenía la confianza y el respeto de todos sus súbditos, la misma que siempre fue dirigida hacia Odín, nunca para él; al inicio de esta usurpación fue hasta divertido el ver cómo aceptaban su régimen sin siquiera rechistar, ahora simplemente venía a confirmar que, por muy buen rey que fuese (¡si hasta otorgó una de las gemas infinitas a un conspicuo coleccionista de reliquias, y todo para alejar a Thanos de Asgard, para proteger a su reino!, eso debería ser para agradecerse, ¿cierto?) nunca lo aceptarían en el trono; siendo Odín, esas decisiones eran vistas como un acto de generosidad, de desprendimiento, siendo Loki, serían acciones sospechosas y ruines, seguramente planeando ataques a la ciudad. Estúpidos crédulos. Y aun así, seguía dependiendo de su absurda opinión porque, si se desenmascaraba, ¿Cuánto tardarían en declarar un golpe de estado? ¿Cuánto tardarían en llamar a su eterno salvador, Thor, para despojar a Loki de su cruel mandato?, seguramente horas.

A Loki empezaba a impacientarle en demasía su actual condición y soñaba en aquél día en que todo Asgard, e incluso reinos aledaños, como Vanaheim o Nivadellir pudiesen idolatrarlo y admirarlo tanto como alguna vez lo hicieron con Odín, como lo hacen con su hermano. Pensando precisamente en eso, empezó a urdir planes, ¿qué pasaría si, tomando la forma que fuese, su ejército estuviese tan ensimismado que no se le ocurriría tomar las armas en contra suya? ¿Y si pasara lo mismo pero con Tyr, el supremo comandante de los eihenjar? Era obvio que su presencia incomodaría a toda Asgard, pero si al menos tuviese un ejército bien conocido por su sanguinariedad que de buen grado aceptara sus órdenes, ¿quién podría rebelarse? Tampoco podía dejar de lado a los fieles y aguerridos amigos de Thor, que aunque de inteligencia limítrofe, si le viesen sentado en el trono, no pasaría ni diez minutos e irían como niñatos acusones a avisar al bruto de su hermano. Así que poco a poco, inició una serie de actos que llevarían a que, tarde o temprano, lo aceptaran como a su verdadero rey, así fuese por las buenas o usando la fuerza.

Primero, inició por dar a los amigos de Thor las mismas obligaciones que habían tenido antaño, salvaguardar lugares indefensos del Yggdrasil de la ira de monstruos insignificantes pero muy ruidosos era entretenido para ellos y muy conveniente para él. Otro de sus actos fue empezar a hacer una festiva y muy sonada campaña de promoción a…él mismo. Esto fue principalmente hecho como una gran ceremonia luctuosa de sí mismo; con la forma de Odín y gracias a las oportunas intervenciones del ingenuo de su hermano, al engrandecer su supuesta muerte, y las acciones efectuadas antes de ésta, se pudo hacer un espectáculo tan ridículamente emotivo que el nombre de Loki empezó a "pulirse": que si su astucia y antiguos conocimientos le llevaron a encontrar pasadizos secretos entre reinos que pudieron desviar la atención de los crueles elfos oscuros de la ya devastada Asgard, el lugar en el que se crió y amó; que inclusive al liberarlo de sus cadenas le fue fiel a la causa de Thor y nunca le traicionó, que prácticamente murió queriendo proteger a su hermano y a la midgardiana que le acompañaba, y de paso al universo entero, que si su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado porque seguramente fue hecho pedazos por la criatura Kurse…asuntos tan simplones y emotivos, al más puro estilo de Asgard que en menos de una semana era imposible no ver a Loki como el mártir de la guerra contra Svartalfheim, eso era un logro, al menos ya no le veían como el monstruo que trató conquistar a los terranos, sino como el pobre hermanito desvalido y desequilibrado de Thor que al final dio la vida por su planeta, o algo por el estilo…patético; pero Loki se divirtió de lo lindo al halagarse, al ver que su hermano le defendía. Hermosamente ridículo a decir verdad. Lo último que hizo, y para ser francos lo más arriesgado que llegó a hacer, fue traer a la conocida y prófuga hechicera Lorelei; gracias a sus hábiles dotes de persuasión, esa mujer logró tener bajo su control a Tyr y a todo su ejército a sus pies, y claro, a los pies de Loki.

Sin embargo, para poder ser visto como el buen líder que se sabía que era, sin fachadas ni simulaciones, tenía que deshacerse del único heredero que la corona tenía…su hermano. Pese a aquellos últimos momentos que pasaron juntos (con su verdadera forma, por supuesto): la complicidad mutua, la protección, el sacrificio. Loki a veces lograba engañarse y decirse que todo fue un parte del plan mayor, del plan que lo llevó estar hasta donde estaba, aunque muchas más veces de las que le hubiese gustado, llegaba a admitir que aquella forma de actuar no respondía sino al más puro deseo de saberse como antes de la oscuridad y la tragedia y la rivalidad insana, cuando eran simplemente vástagos separados por intereses opuestos pero que de forma extraña, solían hacer un buen equipo…sí, estos recuerdos sonaban dulces, pero que Loki procuraba desechar tan pronto como se le venían a la mente y sustituirlos por el atroz ardor de sentirse desplazado y ninguneado, para llegar a sentirse apenas con el derecho de hacer lo que haría; sabía que su plan era una estratagema cobarde, hacerse pasar por el monstruo verde sin conciencia que le había dejado casi en pedazos en Midgard, el cual seguramente rivalizaba e incluso superaba la fuerza física de su hermano, y utilizarlo para dejar a Thor lo suficientemente noqueado para que Loki llegase a rematarlo, o mejor aún, llegase "milagrosamente" a salvarlo de aquella bestia, sólo para encontrar que ya nada se podía hacer con el maltrecho cuerpo de su hermano (evidentemente, iba a rematarlo en el proceso de "curación") y que sólo Loki quedase como única opción viable. Sí, sonaba como un plan por demás mezquino, cobarde y hasta aborrecible, pero que anhelaba creer que valiese la pena, por recompensa a todas las mentiras contadas, el dolor causado por el reemplazo y la preferencia, por sus derechos despojados; sí, esperaba que la soberanía de un reino pudiese devolverle al menos algo de satisfacción, inclusive un poco de…paz.


End file.
